Investigation of the formation and processing of the precursors of collagen molecules, procollagens, will be carried out by radioactively labeling tissues or cells with appropriate amino acids and subsequently isolating the collagenous macromolecules which are formed. Particular attention will be paid to the enzymes which convert the precursors to the final molecular forms and the relationship of the steps to the association of molecules into fibers.